Fear
by the-zombie-diaries
Summary: AU set in Baltimore, Maryland. Doctor Hannibal Lecter has yet to meet Will Graham. As a psychiatrist, Hannibal meets all sorts of patients in office. One new patient intrigues him. Lorraine's dreams shake the doctor in more ways than one. Hannibal/OC. Rated M for sex. R&R.
1. Rêves

**Chapter One:**

**Rêves**

"Hello. Please come in."

I greeted her how I did every patient. However, she did not greet me back. Ours eyes did not meet once. As she passed by me in the doorway, I got a small whiff of her scent. She smelled of denim, which was peculiar but not bad. As I closed the door behind me I saw she was observing my office. She looked fascinated, almost as if she forgot I was here. I smiled softly and offered her the seat across from my own chair. We sat. I casually crossed my legs and readied my notes. I noticed she held her purse tightly on her lap, as if it were a nervous habit. I wondered if she were intimidated by me, or perhaps antisocial.

The first conversation was strictly business. She was very soft spoken and still would not look me in the eyes. I wrote this down as we went over her medical history. She explains to me everything like she had it memorized from reciting it so often before. This was not her first time apparently. She clarifies this with a list of doctors she has seen from the start. Which wasn't a large amount, she was in fact very young. I glanced at her file and see she is only twenty-three. Which was not surprising. She did, however, have an demeanor of an older woman. It was interesting how her maturity level contrasted with her age.

The session was short, she told me little but enough for me to prepare for our appointment next week. I walk her to the door with a polite smile and open it for her. For the first time I see her eyes.

"Welcome back. Please come in."

It is our next appointment. Now that we are on familiar ground, I want her to express more and tell me what kind of help she is looking for in our sessions. She is still quiet and will not fully look me in the eyes. She explains her depression and anxiety. Although, I am surprised to learn she has posttraumatic stress disorder. I write this in my notes and consider perhaps this is why she is so shy. She comes out and tells me about how she came to have this particular anxiety disorder. It is a sad but not unusual story of abuse. I thank her for sharing with me. I do know that most patients will not share such things on the first several sessions.

She tells me she is used to talking about her abuse and the like by now. I'm not surprised. She seems very distant when talking about it. Almost like she has been desensitized over the years of the therapy. We end the appointment, schedule again for the next week. I catch her eyes again before she leaves.

"Hello, Lorraine. Please come in."

I greet her with a warm smile and she returns it. Lorraine's been coming to my office for more than a month now. I've learned much about her. She has even begun to open up. She smiles and laughs, makes witty comments. I've come to enjoy our sessions together, which in the beginning were almost like pulling teeth. She was so reserved and had very little emotion. I gained her trust slowly, perhaps slower than with most of my patients. It felt good, however, to have gained genuine trust from a patient. Lorraine confides with me the skeletons within her closet. We talk more like friends than doctor and patient. It is strange, but somehow it feels natural.

I find myself expecting our sessions the more time goes on. It doesn't feel too much like work anymore, but more like play. One day Lorraine comes to our session more troubled than usual. She tells me she's been having these dreams lately. She confesses she's been having them for months now but they've gotten worse. I'm surprised when Lorraine tells me these dreams are sexual in nature. When I ask for more detail she is hesitant. I assure her she will not be judged or ridiculed. They are simply dreams.

"Sometimes they're, you know, pleasant…"

"The dreams?"

"Yeah, but most of the time they're like nightmares."

"Do you relive your abuse in these nightmares?"

"Sometimes, but not always. Sometimes, the roles are switched."

"This is common for victims of abuse. It gives them a sense of control."

"I know, but—but the things I do in my dreams…they aren't right."

Lorraine goes into some detail. I do not show my initial reaction to it, but I am intrigued. She does not come across as the sadistic type. She says in her dreams she inflicts torture that is often sexual. Specifically to men. She is embarrassed by these dreams, I can tell. Lorraine confesses that she doesn't actually like to be in control. I inquire further.

"I like things that scare me."

"What do you mean?"

"I get excited in 'scary' situations. Things that would scare any normal woman…"

"Contrary to your dreams of being in control, you long to be a victim while you're awake?"

"No…yes. I don't know."

In so many words, she explains to me she is sexually excited by dangerous situations with men. Lorraine is modest about this, however. She tells me she's never shared this with a male doctor before. I find my eyes wandering as she continues to describe her sexual frustrations. Her lack of sex. She's wearing tight dark blue jeans and a loosely fitted top that exposes part of her cleavage.

"You have never experienced 'good' sex?"

"No…"

She blushes at my question. I fidget slightly. I was unprepared for this kind of session. I've never been told fantasies and desires.

"Doctor Lecter?"

I come to. I realized I was lost in my own thoughts. She smiles uncertainly at me. I apologize before scheduling our next appointment. I show her out. She gives me a look before she leaves. It takes my breath away. As I close the door behind her, I loosen my tie. This session took a toll on me. Unfamiliar thoughts danced across my mind. I felt an ache in my loins. Her words rang in my ears.**  
**


	2. Jouir

**Chapter Two:**

**Jouir**

"Lorraine, please come in."

I fake a smile in her direction. She looks as uneasy as I do as she passes me by. Her scent catches me by surprise. I almost find my nose trailing after her, but I stop. I close the door behind me. Lorraine is already sitting, looking lost in thought. I know the feeling. I have been unable to stop thinking about our appointment last week. Her skeletons came tumbling out of her closet all at once, landing on top of me. I could hardly breathe.

This time it is I who avoids eye contact. Instead, I keep my eyes on my notes, silently rehearsing what to say to her. I don't want her to know how much she has affected me. We discuss her week casually and for a moment I think everything is behind us, when she suddenly looks perturbed.

"Is something wrong, Lorraine?"

"I just remembered…"

I looked at her expectantly, but was not ready for what she was about to say. Lorraine tells me she had forgotten her dreams from last night. As we were talking, she explains they had just came flooding back into her memory. She looks mortified. I ask what makes this particular dream more disturbing than the others. She doesn't want to say. I smirk nervously and wonder what would bother her so much. As I write a note, my pen fumbles when she blurts out that the dream she had was about me.

That feeling from our last meeting comes crashing over me. I nearly panic. However, I calmly rise from my seat and walk over to my desk. Our eyes do not meet once. Although, I know she is watching with a worried look.

"Doctor Lecter?"

"I am sorry, Lorraine. I'm afraid I am going to have to refer you to another psychiatrist."

I feel a knot in my gut form as the words escape my lips. I shuffle through the papers on the top of my desk, desperately searching for the referral paperwork I must now fill out. I failed to notice that she rose from her chair and had walked over to me.

"Doctor Lecter, please, can't we talk about this?"

I froze only for a second as I felt her hand touch my arm. Out of instinct, I spun around and grabbed her wrist. Lorraine gasped and I felt a chill run up my spine at the very sound. It was all so quick and she was so close to me now. I was overcome by the feeling she had given me. I could only describe it as lust. I inhaled her scent deeply. I was certain now that I was more than fond of it. I held Lorraine's wrist tightly and I finally looked deep into her eyes. They were a brilliant hazel, cloaked in fear. She moved ever so slightly to free herself from my grasp, I gripped her wrist tighter. I even used my other hand to snake around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Lorraine trembled.

"Doctor…Lecter?"

Lorraine's voice shook with terror. She allured me from the beginning, but it wasn't until now that I saw her as a woman. I studied her features for the first time. She was petite and her long dirty blonde hair draped over her shoulders. Her skin was pale but her lips were a soft rosy pink.

"Are you scared, Lorraine?"

I whispered huskily. My body was betraying me and my cares were slipping away. She stammered softly, unable to answer me. She was terrified and we both liked it. My hands wandered and soon I was cradling her delicate face.

"D—Doctor Lec—Lecter?"

"Hannibal."

She stuttered as our faces were inches apart. She didn't understand. She was too riddled with fear.

"Call me Hannibal."

"H—Hannibal—"

I was unable to control myself any longer. My name leaving her lips in such a horrorstruck manner sent me over the edge. I smashed my lips against hers. Lorraine squirmed only for a moment until she gave in and deepened the kiss. She grasped at the front of my suit as if she were holding on for dear life. I removed my hands from her face but did not break our kiss. I grabbed her by the waist once more, spinning her around so her back was to my desk. She pulled away for air. She panted softly, her lips were now swollen.

"Tell me about this dream."

She stutters again, afraid of embarrassing herself despite the situation. I smile as I take her hands in my own and turn her around before forcibly bending her over the desk. She yelps. I could have shuddered at the sound. Instead, I gazed longing at her taunt rear.

"Did I take advantage of you in your dream, Lorraine?"

I inquire as I grab her bottom firmly. She whimpers as her knees buckle slightly. I soon find myself pulling her jeans down to reveal red lace underwear. I smirk as I tut her.

"You were expecting something to happen between us."

She shivers as my fingers trace the lining of her underwear. I firmly press my fingertips against her warmth. I can feel that she is already wet. She squirms and whimpers. The sound is like music to my ears and it makes me want her even more. I tug the lace down as I undo my belt and let my own pants drop. I gripped my already throbbing self and slowly pushed into her. Lorraine gasped and groaned as I made my way fully in. It was a perfect fit.

I began to move at a slow pace, just to get her going. She started moaning, as if pleading for more. I felt like a conductor before an orchestra. She was all the sections in one. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled hard just as I quickened my pace. She arched her back and nearly screamed in ecstasy. All at once the music began to fill the air. Her core was the percussion, her hair the strings, and her voice the woodwinds and brass. Lorraine was my symphony.

With a final cry and a shudder, she had collapsed onto my desk as I released my grip of her locks. I slowed my pace until I came to a halt and pulled out of her. Her lungs struggled for air, she was completely worn out. I smiled as I fixed my hair and pulled up my pants.

"Was that your first orgasm?"

"Yes."

She sighed dreamily. Lorraine trembled as she stood up and tried to make herself look presentable.

"Did you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you come?"

I was taken aback by her question. It didn't occur to me that she cared if I had had my fill. I smirked at her.

"Ladies always come first."

Lorraine giggled in response and approached me. She gets close to me again and whispers that her dream hadn't been completely fulfilled. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. I look down at her and asked what she had in mind.


	3. Turlute

**Chapter Three:**

**Turlute**

I smile uncertainly as Lorraine takes me by the hand. Doubt suddenly creeps into my thoughts as she leads me away from the desk. I can't help but to wonder what it was about this patient that made me risk everything. Her eyes shine brightly as she brings me over to the chair I had previously occupied. She guides me into a sitting position and leans forward, placing her hands on the arms of the chair. The young woman searches my eyes as if somehow she knows I am having second thoughts.

"Lorraine, I—"

She cuts me off with a swift kiss. There was something then in that very moment that washed away my reservations. My eyes closed and I relaxed. It wasn't like our first kiss. This was tender. Lorraine pulls away slowly. I open my eyes again and find her smiling longingly at me. I smirk at her. I can tell she wants something.

"What part of your dream have I yet to fulfill?"

Lorraine bites her lip gingerly as she looks me up and down. Before I can inquire further, she kneels down onto the floor. I feel my eyes light up and a knowing smile form on my lips. The young woman's eyes twinkle as she runs her hands up my inner thighs. I watch her as she goes for my belt and a soft rumble fills my lungs as she frees my erection from my trousers.

"Lorraine…"

I whisper huskily as she holds me with both hands and begins to stroke me. Her nimble fingertips caress every inch. I gasp softly as she cups my testicles. Lorraine takes it a step further and flicks her tongue against my head. I find myself gripping the arm of my chair. My coherent thoughts were starting scramble.

As the woman works with both her hands, she proceeds to put her mouth around me. She sucked while swirling her tongue at the same time. It made my eyes loll into the back of my head. Although my one hand grasped the chair's arm firmly, I noticed my other hand was now gently playing with her hair.

Lorraine takes me out of her mouth only to lick me tenderly on the head. She even goes up and down the shaft all the while using her hands to aid her. As I realize I am being overwhelmed with bliss, I gasp again but louder. Her talented tongue traces my testicles while her hands work my shaft. I grab a handful of her hair. My heart is racing. Her lips meet my erection again. Lorraine holds all of me with her hands as she uses her tongue, moving it in so many lovely ways. My hands are now gripping her locks. My patient is sending me over the edge.

She then does something I was not prepared for. I moan as I feel my entire member within her mouth when she clenches her jaw in way to create suction. Her head begins to bob up and down at a fast pace. I can't think. I can't speak. She goes faster and faster. Her hands are moving in sync with her mouth. I throw my head back in ecstasy and I start to lose myself completely. I tightly close my eyes as a guttural groan escapes my lips. I spill my seed into her mouth.

All the tension leaves my body. I open my eyes, slowly coming to. I look down and see Lorraine resting her chin on her arms that are folded across my lap. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Lorraine…"

I whisper almost weakly. I try to recollect the last time I had enjoyed something like this, but my memory fails me. My heart slows to a steady rhythm as I fix my hair. I take her by the hand and help her to stand.

"Hannibal."

She murmurs as she holds both my hands in her small ones. Her fingers play with mine. Lorraine gives me a pleading look. I know she doesn't want to leave. I look at her and smile softly.

"I'd like to invite you to my home for dinner tonight."

The young woman's eyes widen in surprise and she grins ear-to-ear. After all the time we had been working together, I had never seen her wear such a happy expression.

"Really?"

"Really."

Lorraine abruptly embraces me. I'm taken aback for second before I smirk and wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me and kisses me softly on the lips. After we part from our kiss, I approach my desk. I find a piece of paper before I write down my address and give it to her. Lorraine looks overjoyed as she leaves my office with a skip in her step.


End file.
